Behind the Curtain
by EmuyenneVision
Summary: WuFei has been noticing that something is wrong with Heero and Duo's relationship. What will happen when he finds out his asumptions are right?


Author(s)- plot/story: Doremin; Song incorporated: Taze Aaen  
Archive: HAHAHA! We wish!  
Disclaimer: We, as in me and my little friend and our muses, do not own Gundam Wing or SR-71. We are currently pooling what small money we have to buy them!  
Genre: Angst, mainly  
Pairing(s): 1x2, implied 2+5  
Spoiler(s):none... we think.  
Warning:Yaoi/Shounen Ai, swearing, violence, non-con, OOCness, angsty, lemon/lime, TWT.  
Note: blah is emphasis, -blah- is thoughts, *blah- is song lyrics, /blah/ is flashback.  
  
  
Chapter One: Reconcile  
Two hours. The clock ticked. One hour. Half an hour. Duo watched the sluggish clock for one reason. Fifteen minutes until he would be home. He was Heero Yuy.  
Ten minutes. Duo's violet gaze darted about to make sure no one else was there. Five minutes. Five short minutes of freedom, five minutes until he was caught again.  
One minute. Heero was his hate and his love, his hell and his dream. The reason he stayed and the reason he ached to leave. Thirty seconds. But he couldn't, and he knew that. They both did. -One second-  
The door slammed open.  
"Where are you, bitch!?" Heero's intoxicated voice yelled. Duo stood from his spot on the couch, making for the door.  
"I'm leaving," he stammered. "I'm going to the park. I need to think."  
*All he's asking is for a little more time to walk away from his anger and leave the bruises far behind. But he won't talk about it, he's made up his mind.-  
Heero didn't stop him as he pushed his way past. Duo almost leaned over and kissed him, if only for the way it had been, had the sharp pains not reminded him of reality.  
Duo could hear the soft click as the door swung back into place behind him. He smelled the fresh air. It was crisp, tart and sweet, all at the same time. -The smell of freedom.- Something he would never truly have; even is he started a new life and was physically free, the memories would still haunt him.  
*When the front door shuts behind him, he whispers, "give me a sign"-  
He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help himself, as he reached into his pocket, retrieving the keys to Heero's car. The longhaired boy sighed, knowing a few new bruises would await him when he got back, a bit more pain and suffering. But he didn't care; he could hardly feel it anymore.  
Duo jumped behind the wheel of the new jaguar, shifting it into gear and driving away, an earsplitting shriek resounding behind him.  
He didn't see Heero step out the front door.  
*And feels the power of the engine as he climbs to sixty five and every piston sounds like freedom, and every white line says good bye.-  
Twenty minutes out, Duo figured his lovers anger had waned some. He illegally 'U' turned the car and sped back home. -the quicker I get this over with, the quicker I can keep on living.-  
Heero was waiting for him in their bedroom. He glared at the longhaired boy as he faltered and looked down. Slowly, he stood, advancing on the smaller boy. Without warning, one clenched fist hurtled towards the Deathscythe pilots face, impacting his cheekbone.  
"That, bitch, is for stealing my car!" Heero fumed as Duo stumbled back, gripping his broken and bleeding cheek. "This!"  
"No Heero! Please!" Duo begged, shrinking away.  
"This is for leaving bitch!" With barely restrained fury, he gripped the other pilots face, purposely nudging the broken bone, and claimed the other man's mouth with fervor, slamming his back on the wall in a way he knew would jar Duo's body. Slowly, he thrust his hips forward, eliciting a tiny whimper from the chestnut haired boy.  
Slowly, he pulled back, carefully petting Duo's hair back from his painfully tear filled eyes.  
"Don't do that again Duo. I love you; I'm afraid to lose you."  
*As he finds strength in his anger and the truth in his lies-  
"Stop Heero," Duo whispered, pulling away. "You've already lost me." He stepped out once again.  
*And when the last scar finally fades, he'll have a new life.-  
  
For several hours, Duo sat on the couch, rocking back and forth, crying to himself. He was thrown from his stupor by a concerned voice.  
"Maxwell? What is wrong?" WuFei asked cautiously, slowly approaching the crying teen. Suddenly, he noticed the large red wound below his left eye (1). "What-. What happened?!" the oriental demanded, kneeling infront of Duo.  
"It's nothing," the brunette choked out.  
"It most certainly does not look like nothing!" the dark haired boy replied, gingerly touching the swell, only to have Duo flinch away. "See?"  
"Look, it's nothing, really. I-I hit my cheek on my desk." Duo smiled slightly, despite the pain it brought to him. He knew if he told, Heero would do better then break a bone.  
"No, no it isn't," the oriental accused. "It's the wrong shape, looks like a broken bone..." He trailed off. "Did someone hit you?"  
A shuddering breath was taken, but Duo inevitably covered his face as the salty droplets fell once again. He felt a gentle, tentative hand rest on his shoulder, uncovered his eyes and looked at WuFei, genuine concern in his sable eyes as he carefully whipped the tears away.  
"I thought boys didn't cry?" he said jokingly, warranting a half smile.  
"Shut up and stop being such a damn smart ass," Duo replied, looking away.  
"And I thought you said you never lied." Duo looked back, tears wheeled in his eyes again.  
"I don't want to be hurt again. Don't let him hurt me WuFei." The oriental seemed taken aback.  
"Maxwell, who is hurting you?"  
"Don't let him do it again." A single tear fell down his unabraved cheek.  
"Who?"  
"Heero."  
"Duo..." Carefully, WuFei pulled the longhaired pilot into a tender hug. "He won't hurt you again."  
*Say good bye to Mister Right, lock the door, turn out the lights. Pack your bags, leave this track, run away, don't look back. See another day in each design. Your life has just begun. Yeah, you'll see another day in each design, 'cause you life has just begun.-  
  
  
Chapter Two: Mortally Wounded [WuFei]  
/'He hit you again, didn't he?' WuFei demanded.  
'No' Duo replied bluntly.  
'Don't lie. Tell me what he did.'/  
I woke with a start, hearing the insuing conversation in the room beyond. How could Duo let this happen, when he knew he could fight back, that he was tougher then this?  
/'I'll make him stop,' WuFei told Duo.  
'No WuFei!' Duo grabbed his hand, tears spilling again.  
'Why not?'  
'He thinks we're together. He'll kill you.'/  
-Why was there so much concern for me?- I wondered, trying to listen to the conversation. -He's the one getting beat.-  
A large thump made me jump; I stared at the wall a moment before I heard Heero mutter something.  
The quick sounds of passion started. I sighed.  
/'Why do you stay?'  
'Because he loves me?'  
'No he doesn't'  
'Because I love him.'/  
*He can still feel the touch of his hands, not just the violence, but the warmth of his man.-  
  
[Duo]  
I was merely reading when the door slammed open to my room. Quickly, I looked up, only to find myself looking to the face of Heero, his eyes drunk, holding a look of rage, dismay and mistrust all lingering within. It scared me.  
With stumbling steps, he advanced on me, a balled fist colliding with my stomach as I tried to scamper away. All air was forced from my lungs, and I lay there, gasping as he slowly undid my braid.  
"You love him, bitch, but you're mine," Heero slurred. "And I'm going to prove it."  
Roughly, he grabbed my shoulder, flipping me over, ignoring my cry as the back of my head his the headboard. Quickly, he ripped off my nightshirt, diving expertly to take a nipple in his mouth.  
"Heero! Get off of me!" With some force, I drove my knee into his stomach, scrambling away as he fall off me. But as I stood, I was greeted by another balled fist, this one to me nose. A hoarse cry left my lips.  
I shrank away from him, fumbling for my shirt as I held my bleeding nose. Another cry left my lips as Heero grabbed my wrist, torquing in up behind my back so I could feel mu hand touch my head.  
"You brought this on yourself, bastard!" he yelled as he pulled me into a very drunk and forced kiss.  
"Gods, Heero, stop it!" I forced out, trying to pull free of the iron grip that held me wrist.  
"Shut bitch, you're mine!" he yelled, shoving me down, straddling my body, quickly devesting me of the rest of my clothing and all of his.  
"Please, please Heero. Don't do this. You love me, you wouldn't do this! Heero!" But Heero wasn't listening.  
-God, please, make him stop!- I begged as one slick finger entered me, eliciting an unwanted moan that made Heero Grin. -Please, God, please help me!-  
God wasn't listening either.  
I could feel Heero's hand gripping my slight arousal, pumping it, making it hard; but I wasn't there anymore, I wasn't anywhere near the room as Heero removed the fingers he'd been using to prepare me, and slammed his cock into me.  
But I did scream.  
  
[WuFei]  
I started up from my loose stupor when he screamed. Almost immediately, I was on my feet, walking as calmly as I could to the next room. He'd never screamed like that before.  
I pulled at the knob and cursed when it wouldn't open.  
/'If he ever did rape me, he'd lock the door,' Duo muttered, playing with the tuft of his braid.  
'Why?'  
'To keep you out.'/  
I punched the door once, just as another loud scream echoed through it. -How can Trowa and Quatre sleep through this!?- A well aimed kick to the doorknob made the whole door shake. Again; three times. The door literally fell in.  
Heero whipped his head around, pulling his attention away from the visibly crying boy beneath him. He smirked slightly, pounding still into Duo as I approached them.  
"Get off him, Yuy," I demanded harshly. Heero laughed.  
"What if I don't, Chang? Huh? Are you gonna fight me for him?"  
"My hands involuntarily balled into fists, one shooting out, impacting Heero's jaw roughly. He tumbled slightly, standing up on the other side of the bed.  
"You bastard!" he yelled, throwing himself across the bed at me, slamming into my chest and stomach. We fell back harshly; his fist impacted my cheek and jaw. "He's mine, Damnit!"  
"WuFei! Heero! Stop it!" Duo yelled from where he knelt on the bed; neither of us were listening.  
With a quick dodge, I avoided getting a black eye, instead tripping and hitting me head on the wall.  
I laid there for a moment, until I was forced onto my stomach, my arm torqured behind me back at an unnatural angel, a knee in the small of my back.  
"He's mine, Damnit, and if you touch him, I'll kill you," Heero muttered into my ear.  
"Go to hell, Yuy!"  
But suddenly, the weight was off me; I propped myself up slightly.  
Duo stood a few paces behind me, his hands clenched together in a white knuckled fist, staring off to my side at the crumpled and uncontious Heero.  
He was still crying, and still naked.  
*Say good bye to Mister Right, lock the doors, turn out the lights. Pack your bags, leave this track, run away, don't look back. See another day in each design, 'cause your life as just begun.-  
  
[Duo]  
The war is over. Freedom, reign free as you were meant to. I'm afraid I'll have to stay behind though.  
Quatre's concerned. I hadn't talked to Heero for the three months between him raping me and the end of the war. But Heero's gone. No one knows where he went. I'll try and comfort Quatre, but Heero is one of his best friends.  
I don't think he or Trowa ever did notice how I would scoot close to WuFei when Heero came into rooms, or how I would leave if WuFei wasn't there.   
Whatever. One less thing to keep me pinned to the past.  
They're getting married, Quatre and Trowa. I keep expecting one of them to ask me to be a brides maid though.  
My eyes dart around the wedding shower/end of the war celebration. I don't know why, but seeing everyone so happy makes me feel lost and alone. Even WuFei seems to have acquired a sense of humor, no matter what's happened to him.  
*It was like he'd never felt so alive.-  
Our eyes lock from across the room and he excuses himself from his conversation with Trowa.  
"What's wrong Maxwell? Where's the usual party animal I'm so used to seeing?" he jokes lightly, a kind smile on his lips.  
*It was like he'd never felt so alive.-  
"It seems to have wandered off," I reply, messing with the glass of champagne I have. "Guess I never was one for Quat's parties." I shrug and take a sip. "Besides, when did I become 'Maxwell' again?"  
"Just now, because you are being depressed. Now get up and dance with me, Damnit!"  
*It's like he's never felt so alive.-  
I shrug, shake my head and stand just as a relatively slow song starts. Wufei has to almost drag me to the dance floor, but when we get there, and his arms wrap around my waist, for the first time in three months, I'm at peace. -Maybe I'll go join freedom now.-  
I smile into his shoulder and chuckle.  
"What?" he asks softly.  
"Nothing." I look into his sable eyes. "Thanks Wu."  
"No problem Duo." He smiles. I smile.  
*And it's the first time I've ever seen him smile.-(2)  
  
  
  
  
Dore: HAHA! I finished it! TA: WE Dore: Yeah!  
Heero: O.O  
Duo: -.-33333  
Wufei: ~.~ONNAS!  
TA/Dore: WHAT-A'S!?  
Wufei: How could you do that!?  
Dore: Do what? ::innocent smile:: TA: ::mysterious whistle::  
Duo: You had me get raped!  
Heero: You made me abusive.  
Wufei: YOU PAIRED ME WITH MAXWELL, DAMNIT!  
Dore: Geez, Wu, don't get excited.  
TA: Besides, you aren't actually paired.  
EV: That's in the sequel. ::evil cackle::  
Duo/Heero/Wufei: se-se-sequel!?  
Dore: XD TA: XP DORE/TA: ;P  
Duo: O.O33333  
Heero: -.-  
Wufei: 8~{}  
Dore: What the Hell is that!?  
Wufei: I don't know. ::eats lolipop::  
Dore: Ooh. Kinky thought! TA: Ooh... Kink-ay!  
Duo/Wufei: O.O  
Heero: Omae o korosu, onnas.  
  
(1)- somehow, everyone in my head got the idea that Heero is right handed. I have learned - through VAST EXPERIENCES - that when you are right handed, that's the hand you tend to punch with. Due to this, you would hit the left side of the other person's face. Hence, "a wound below his left eye".  
(2)- the song Taze and I used was "Mister Right" off of the SR-71 cd. We thought it fit, because it was talking about a girl leaving her abusive boyfriend. So we changed some of the lyrics... ok, just the ones that were female-pronouns... and we got "Mister Right- The None Straight Version"! 


End file.
